1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic built-in air nozzle and, more particularly, to an automatic built-in air nozzle to automatically close an air path in an inflatable object after inflation of the inflatable object is finished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air nozzle is provided to inflatable products, such as an inflatable swimming pool, animal-figured toys or the like. After an air pump has been used to pump air into the inflatable product, in order to prevent air leakage from the air nozzle, a cap is provided manually to block the air path of the conventional air nozzle. Even when the air nozzle is unidirectional to have a self-sealing function, the cap is still required. That unidirectional function of the conventional air nozzle can not fully ensure that air will not escape from the inflatable product, so the cap is still necessary. Therefore, it is very troublesome for the user to remove the cap before inflating the inflatable product and to return the cap after the inflatable product has been inflated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved automatic air nozzle to mitigate the aforementioned problems.